Don't Leave, Please
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: It all started at one o'clock...Jori One Shot!


"Seriously?" Tori groaned as she set her laptop aside and got up. Someone was knocking at the door and it was one A.M. on a Friday night. They hadn't stopped knocking so she quickly went downstairs before her parents or Trina woke up. She pulled her robe together and opened the door for her eyes to land upon an angry Jade West. Tori raised her eyebrow and shivered from the cold weather pouring into her house.

"Vega." Jade growled.

Tori starred at the Goth and noticed she was in her pajamas with bed head, and slippers. Her pajama pants were black with skinny white lines; her slippers were black also. A black tank top completed her outfit, which pushed her chest up perfectly.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Jade snapped and pushed the door open more, marching inside.

Tori jumped slightly and shut the door after her. "Why are you here?" She said a little soft. Jade just looked away and crossed her arms not saying anything yet. Tori looked over her face and the sucked in a breath. "Well, you must be cold. Sit down; I'll get you a blanket." Tori said starting to walk away, but Jade stopped her.

"Vega!" She said grabbing her wrist. "I don't need a fucking blanket I'm fine." She said upset.

This made the younger girl a little upset also. "Okay, why are you so upset?" She snapped back.

Jade looked at her and then sighed deeply, running her hands through her hair and keeping them on her head as she turned around and closed her eyes, obviously stressed. Tori took this moment to look over Jade again and then look to her feet with a gulp.

Tori had a little crush on the girl in front of her for a while now. It started when she first got to Hollywood Arts. Jade was absolutely beautiful and she loved her personality. Sure, Jade bullies her sometimes and is rude, but the Goth never let anyone push her around and is pretty smart. She also loved how unique and mysterious she is. Tori never seen anyone like her. Plus, she's really funny believe it or not.

"Jade?" The singer whispered. Jade tensed up and then turned back around, pushing her hands in her pockets. "What's wrong? Is it something with Beck?" Tori hated talking about Beck with Jade. Don't get her wrong, she loves Beck as a friend, but it hurts her when Jade admits her feelings for him, even though she hasn't done that since they broke up.

"No, I'm over him Vega, you know this." The other girl said and looked away. It went silent again, and then Jade shook her head. "I don't know why I came over, screw this." She said and walked over to the door. Tori's eyes widen and she quickly moved in front of the door, leaning against it. Jade raised her eyebrow, "What are you doing? Move Vega," She said sternly.

Tori was about to move, but then stopped and looked up at Jade, "No." She said, actually standing up to Jade.

Jade was taken aback by this, surprised. She smirked though, impressed with Tori. "Hm, talking back are we? That's funny Tori, now move." The paler girl said. Tori stood still and shook her head. "Now." Jade said and stepped closer to the girl against the door. Tori just starred at her, her breathing a little harsh, possibly from fear. What she replied, Jade wasn't expecting. Jade froze, looking down at the girl who's slightly trembling. Jade went limp, her body relaxing. Tori's words repeated in her head, _don't leave, please._ Jade nodded, and took a step back, looking away.

Tori pushed off the door and moved so she was in front of Jade's face. "Tell me why you came," Tori whispered.

The older girl looked at her for a second before taking in a shaky breath. "I came because of you; you're really fucking annoying ya'know?" Jade started getting angry again. "You think you can just come to Hollywood Arts and mess with people like you do? Do you always do this? Getting into people's minds and tormenting them? Do you fucking realize that I cannot stop thinking about you? Everything you do makes me feel weird inside and I don't even know what the hell it is! What is it Tori? Why the fuck do I like it? I like it so much I hate it! And I keep getting these thoughts like I don't know that you're beautiful and I don't understand why!"

Tori starred at her shocked. "W-What?" She stuttered. It took her a long moment before smiling and looking up at Jade. "You can't stop thinking about me?" She asked and stepped up to the stressed girl.

Jade looked at her confused. "Why are you doing that? Why are you smiling?" She asked and took a step back. "Don't fucking smile this is not good nor funny." She growled.

"I find this very amusing." Tori said and took another step towards her. Jade gritted her teeth and Tori smiled bigger. The Goth looked away quickly and stopped where she was. "Jade, what you're feeling right now, is what I have been feeling ever since I saw you." Tori admitted.

Jade looked at Tori surprised and then smirked. "It's because I'm hot." She said, making Tori laugh and smile like an idiot.

"Yeah, Jade, you are pretty hot." Tori laughed again.

"Shut up, don't laugh," Jade snapped, but Tori still smiled. Jade curved her mouth into a grin seeing Tori smile. "Why do I want to kiss you?" Jade murmured, then quickly gasp and covered her mouth, backing away.

Tori looked at Jade with wide eyes, and then she smiled again, stepping forward to her for the billionth time tonight, but this time reached up and wrapped her arms around the nervous girl's neck. "Then do it." She whispered.

The Goth quickly pulled Tori in close and smashed their lips together, arms gripping the girl tight as if claiming her as hers. The youngest Vega moaned and tangled her hands in the long raven colored hair, trying to get her closer if it was even possible. After moments of kissing Jade pulled away to catch air and rested her forehead on Tori's keeping her eyes shut. "I'm staying the night." She said.

Tori laughed at that and nodded. "I know." She whispered. "Want to go upstairs?" She asked running her finger through Jade's hair. Jade quickly nodded and grabbed Tori's hand pulling her up the stairs.

After they got up the stairs making sure to be quiet, Jade brought Tori into the bed and smiled pulled her on her lap. Tori giggled and wrapped her arms around the pale girl's neck with a wicked smile of her own. They starred into each other's eyes for a while before Tori tilted her head at Jade. "Are you happy? Is this why you came?"

Jade dropped her smile and looked away, staying quiet. Tori's smile faded also and dropped her hands from the girl's neck, looking down at her fingers. Jade then smirked and pushed the girl down on the bed, hovering over her. "Vega shut up," She chuckled, making Tori laugh as well. Jade then pulled Tori's robe open and leaned down kissing her neck then looking over the girl seeing her in her purple pajama shorts and a white tank top. She smiled and pulled off the robe before lying down next to Tori and pulling her close. Jade is happy, she never thought she could be this happy with someone and they only got together a couple minutes ago.

Tori nuzzled her head in the girl's neck and kissed it a couple of times. Until she heard Jade speak up. "This isn't why I came. I came to bitch at you for what you've done to me. This is just a bonus." She smiled. Tori laughed and slid her leg in-between Jade's.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." She said then looked up at Jade. Jade smiled and she leaned in, Tori went to connect their lips together, but felt nothing. Tori raised an eyebrow and then opened her eyes. She quickly scattered to her knees with wide eyes and looked around. Jade was gone. Tori screamed, but had no voice. This meant only one thing… It was all a dream.

Tori quickly sat up on her bed and woke up from her dream, breathing hard. She looked over and saw it was almost one o'clock in the morning. She gulped and almost started crying, so she got to her feet, hurt that her mind tricked her and put on her robe, walking down stairs. She looked to the clock on the wall and saw it was 12:57. She sniffled and walked to the front door and opened it, no Jade. She sighed and shut the door, leaning against in and falling to the ground.

Tori buried her head in her knees and sat there for minutes replaying her dream through her head. If she hadn't said those words to Jade when she was about to leave, none of that would've happened and Jade wouldn't have ever told her how she felt. Tori jumped at a knock at the door and quickly stood up, opening the door to a freezing Jade. Tori quickly looked at the clock seeing it was exactly one, and smiled widely, "You're here." She said, making Jade look at her confused.

"Uhh, Vega what the fuck? I didn't even get to knock twice. How'd you know-"

"Don't leave, please." Tori whispered, Jade tensed up, and then softened.

"Okay.."


End file.
